


Mutual Affection

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/130013693955/can-i-have-a-one-shot-where-the-reader-wakes-up-to">Anon requested</a>: <em>Can I have a one shot where the reader wakes up to sam eating her out?</em></p><p>Sam's all about giving you pleasure, but sometimes you need to remind him that he deserves some of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Affection

_Lips touch yours and you moan into Sam’s mouth, body aching, feeling the contact go straight to the bottom of your stomach. You shift and feel a wetness between your legs_... and day old stubble scratching at the soft skin on the the insides of your upper thighs. Eyes blinking open from sleep, you look down the motel bed in the dawn light. A hand grips your left thigh under the quilt. There’s a heavily breathing mound between your legs and a shiver runs up your spine as you’re pretty sure it’s Sam’s tongue teasing between your aching folds.

“S-Sam?” You manage to ask, but this is a mistake. The tongue leaves you and Sam’s lean body slowly crawls up yours, hard-on catching the inside of your thighs. Sam’s face emerges out from under the quilt.

“I hope you don’t mind… but you were making such gorgeous noises in your sleep and you said… well, you know.” Sam looks down at you and you can smell yourself on him.

Color rises to your cheeks.

“Want me to….?”

You nod. Sam gives you a small smile that would look so innocent if it weren’t promising such filthy things. He slips back under the quilt, kissing your breasts as he passes them, trailing wet kisses down your stomach as his body and mouth return to where you need them.

Sam works you apart with this fingers and then nudges that nub of sensitive nerves playfully with the tip of his nose. His tongue is on you again, the rough and moist appendage circling your clit slowly, hinting at more. You arch your back and playfully squeeze Sam’s head with your thighs, before letting go and reaching your right hand down under the covers to grip his silky locks.

“Mmmmnnhh,” Sam mouths into you while your fingers possessively massage his head.

A moan escapes your mouth, Sam breaching you with his pointer finger. A come hither motion and the attention on your clit has you panting within moments, pressure building inside you and he’s not even gone for your G-spot yet. Your hand pulls at Sam’s hair gently, your hips hitching towards his face, grinding into him for a second.

“Sam!” You beg. Sam’s response is a moan of his own and adding a second finger inside you. He begins to move his fingers faster, feeling your desperation for release thrumming through you with each lick of his tongue, each stroke of his fingers. Your wetness and Sam’s heavy breathing punctuate the air.

Warm from pleasure, you let go of Sam’s hair and throw the quilt off of the two of you. You’re greeted by the beautiful sight of Sam Winchester pressing down between your legs. Hair tousled, skin completely naked--you keep your eyes open in spite of the pleasure crawling to get out--drinking in Sam. Pulling his mouth away for a second, Sam meets your gaze. His face is flushed and his pupils dilated.

“Gonna come for me, Y/N?” He shifts his weight and you know he’s going to need help soon.

“Only if you get back down there.”

Sam chuckles, face diving back between your legs. His tongue’s on you again, but this time he sucks and swirls it on that nub of nerves. You close your eyes. Large fingers play inside of you and finally reach far enough to get that one spot. You scrunch your hands into the sheet that covers the mattress, part of you disbelieving that Sam can make you feel this good, but the evidence is right there down between your legs. Sam’s fingers speed up a touch more along with his tongue.

“FUCK! SAM! FUCK!” You scream at the top of your lungs as you come for Sam, trying not to crush him with your thighs as you squirm with ecstasy.

Face nuzzling into the insides of your thighs as he catches his breath, Sam grips onto your right leg and kisses it.

“Hope you didn’t mind me waking you up.”

Eyes opening, you look down at Sam as he looks up at you with love and affection in his eyes. “Hey you,” you smile, reaching your left hand out to Sam.

Limbs unwinding from your legs, Sam pulls himself up the right side of your body until his face is level with yours. Sam twines his right hand with your left and nuzzles the side of your face. His hard-on presses into your right thigh.

“Want me to take care of you?”

“I only wanted to-” Always with wanting to pleasure others before himself. Always.

“No, don’t give me any of that crap.” You let go of Sam’s hand and climb off the bed, padding to Sam’s duffle and find a condom. Big, yearning puppy dog eyes stare up at you from the bed. You throw the condom packet to Sam and he eagerly opens it and pulls the condom on.

Climbing back onto the bed, you gently push Sam down as he tries to shift from the middle. “It’s like that, is it?” Sam licks his lips.

A smile quirks your lips and you straddle Sam, hovering over his dick. “I thought you needed a break.” You slowly sink down onto Sam, enjoying the gasp he makes as you finish taking him inside.

Bending over Sam you take a taste of yourself as you kiss his lips. Beginning to push and pull your hips up and down, it’s satisfying the moment where it’s Sam that has to close his eyes. A large, calloused hand snakes up your back and gently strokes you, encouraging you to move faster.

Grinding your hips along Sam on the downwards movement, your own breath hitches as his cock grazes just that right spot inside of you. Sam’s hands land on your hips and squeeze you, words of encouragement fluttering from his lips.

“That’s it… god, you’re so good to me, Y/N, so, so good…”

Needing to catch your breath, you kneel up on the backs of your legs and grind against Sam--your hands gently graze his stomach for balance. Through half-lidded eyes, you gaze down at the younger Winchester. Sam’s mouth is parted and his breathing is rapid. He’s close, just needing the right push.

“Come for me, Sam.”

Sam swallows hard. "What ab-"

"This is about you, Sam.... come for me." Your hips slide and Sam closes his eyes, his breath stuttering in his chest. "Saaaaaaaaam," you beg.

And then he's there.

“Y/N!” Shouts Sam, hips thrusting up into you. You ride Sam’s orgasm out, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Sliding off of Sam, you go grab a bottle of water while he sorts himself out. Climbing back into bed together, sunshine shining brightly on the other side of the blinds, you snuggle up against Sam and press your lips to his chest.

“So I can do that again, right?” Sam kisses the top of your head.

“Only if you let me take care of you afterwards.”

Sam lets out a small laugh. “Agreed.”


End file.
